


Pleasure you

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Gavin is trans, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, pulling on hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Hank comes home to Gavin fucking himself with a dildo.





	Pleasure you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this hotness!

Hank sighs as he opens the front door and steps inside and takes off his jacket and hugs it on the hook by the front door. He walks into the living and hears moaning and smirks. He slowly approached the door that was cracked and he gently presses his hand on the door and the door opens. His eyes widen and he's immediately hard. Gavin was laying on the bed on his back with a purple dildo in his pussy. His face was red and his hair was sticking to his forehead. "Hank~" Gavin moans as he moves the dildo faster. Hank smirks and moves to stand in front of Gavin. "What do you want Gavin?" Hank asks taking his shirt off. Gavin gasps and blushes. "I...want...you..." Gavin pants out. Hank climbs into the bed and rests on his knees. Gavin moves and gets on his knees and takes the dildo out and sets it aside.

Hank watches Gavin as he rests his fingers on the waistband and pulls it down. He hisses as his cock feels the cold air and Gavin licks his lips and leans down and opens his mouth and puts Hank's cock in his mouth. Hank groans and rests a hand in Gavin's tangled hair. He gently pulls Gavin forward making Gavin gag around his cock. "Good boy." He says and Gavin hums and bobs his head up and down, sucking and licking till Hank groans and pulls Gavin off his cock. "Get on your back with your legs in the air." Hank commands and Gavin nods and obeys. "Mmmm what a nice view," Hank mutters and rests a finger on Gavin's wet folds. Gavin gasps as the finger slips into him. Hank moves the finger in and out. "Feels good?" Hank asks. "Yes!" Gavin moans and Hank adds another finger and moves them. He curls them and Gavin arches his back and his eyes roll into the back of his head." F-Fuck!"

Hank smirks and releases the fingers and lines himself up. "You ready?" Hank asks and Gavin nods his head. "Good," Hank says and presses the head of his cock against Gavin's hole and enters. Gavin moans. "Fuck~" Hank groans and moves his hips and Gavin moans as he feels Hank's cock rubbing against his walls. "Oh god, Hank go faster!" Gavin moans out. Hank leans grabs his legs and pulls them on his shoulders and slams into Gavin. Gavin clutches the blankets and moans loud. Hank smiles and loves the sounds that Gavin is making. "You love my cock don't cha?" Hank pants out. "Yes I do Hank I love your huge cock!" Gavin yells out. Hank lets Gavin's legs fall from his shoulders and flips Gavin onto his knees and thrust back into Gavin. He grabs Gavin by the hair and fucks his hard and roughly. "Oh yes! Fuck me just like that~" Gavin moans.

Sweat was dripping down their bodies and onto the blankets. Gavin had his head on the pillow and drool was rolling down from his mouth. "Oh god Hank I-I'm gonna cum!" Gavin warns Hank. "Not yet hold it," Hank says and fucks him harder. Gavin chokes on a sob and begins to beg. "Please, I need to cum! Hank please!" Tears begin to fall from his eyes. Hank grabs Gavin's shoulder and pulls him against his chest. "Ahh, fuck Hank!" Gavin moans. His legs shaking from the pleasure. Hank smirks and whispers into Gavin's ear. "Cum." Gavin cries out as he cums hard and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Hank grunts and slams into Gavin and pulls out. Gavin collapses onto his stomach and Hank strokes his cock and cums on Gavin's back. He groans as he shoots his cum on Gavin's back. Gavin hums as Hank gets off the bed and gets a washcloth and wets it and cleans him and Gavin off. Hank climbs onto the bed and Gavin moves and rests his head on Hank's chest. "That was..." Gavin mutters. "Amazing." Hank finishes the sentence. "I was going to say mind-blowing." Gavin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
